My Little Pony: La comedia es magica
by Juanca29
Summary: ¿Que tal si los episodios de la serie fueran mas comicos y ridiculos? La respuesta se encuentra aqui mismo. (Parodias a los episodios de la My Little Pony)
1. La autentica boda en Canterlot, Parte 1

**Quiza se pregunten, "¿por que Juanca29 esta haciendo su propia version de este episodio?" Bueno, hay 1 razon:**

**Este es un episodio muy especial para mí. Fue el primer episodio que vi. Es de mis favoritos de toda la serie, no es tan buen final de temporada como Magical Mystery Cure o Twilight's Kingdom, pero sigue siendo asombroso. Tenia ganas de hacer algo con este episodio.**

**Mientras lean esto, tengan en mente que enserio amo este episodio. Entenderan porque les digo esto, mientras lo leen.**

La Autentica Boda en Canterlot: Parte 1

Era un bello día en Ponyville. Todos los habitantes disfrutaban de un día común y corriente. Las Portadoras de la Armonía no eran la excepción. Las 6 portadoras se encontraban tenían un tranquilo picnic en el parque, disfrutando de su amistad.

— Chicas — habla Fluttershy en voz baja — ¿Ya vieron esa burbuja en Canterlot? —dijo ella, pero nadie la oyó — Creo que podría pasar algo malo.

Las demás seguían disfrutando su momento, sin prestarle atención a su amiga. Era posible que ni notaran que estaba allí.

— Que bueno que decidimos hacer esto — empezó a hablar Rarity — Espero que nada interrumpa este momento.

— Lo mismo digo — hablo Applejack.

— ¿Qué les hace pensar que algo va a pasar? — pregunto Twilight.

— Pues la última vez que tuvimos un picnic, pero se arruino por esa muñeca tuya.

— Supérenlo. De no ser por eso, Celestia no les habría dejado escribir lecciones de amistad, y yo debería aparecer en cada final para escribirla yo.

— Tu no las escribes — habla Rainbow — Que no lo hace…

— Spike las escribe, pero yo las dicto. Así que el crédito es solo para mí — dice Twilight con aires de grandeza — Eso me recuerda, ¿Dónde está Spike? Lo necesitamos para que limpie todo.

— ¡Twilight! — se escucha una voz masculina e infantil.

En ese momento, un pequeño dragón morado, el cual llevaba una carta en sus garras. Al llegar con las portadoras, tropieza y cae de cara en el pastel.

— Hey — se queja Pinkie Pie — Me llevo 5 segundos hacer ese pastel. Tiempo que pude usar para cosas más divertidas.

La pony rosada era conocida por hacer cosas imposibles, como preparar un pastel en 5 segundos. Eso era estúpido, nadie puede hacerlo.

— ¡Puedo hacerlo! ¡Cállate y sigue narrando!

¿Ehh?. Como decía, Spike se levanta y le entrega la carta a Twilight, no sin antes usar su larga lengua para limpiarse el pastel de la cara. La unicornio lavanda usa su magia para abrirla. Al leerla, su cara se vuelve una de confusión y enojo.

— ¿Twilight estas bien? — pregunta Spike preocupado, pero en eso nota el intenso brillo en el cuerno de Twilight, y como esta temblaba — VA A EXPLOTAR

Todos salen corriendo, justo a tiempo para evitar una enorme explosión de magia que vino de Twilight. Cuando todos voltearon a ver, vieron un enorme cráter en el suelo, donde antes estaban las cosas del picnic.

— Parece que no tengo que limpiar — dice Spike con una sonrisa.

Mientras él estaba así, las demás portadoras corren al interior del cráter, donde Twilight estaba de pie, con su melena algo quemada.

— ¿¡Que corrales pasó Twilight!? — pregunta la pony granjera.

— Esto paso — levita la carta hacia la Applejack, pero esta se había quemado con la explosión — Necesitare más que eso.

— Resulta que mi hermano mayor, Shining Armor, se va a casar, y me entero de esta forma. Esto es tan…

— Espera un segundo…

— ¿¡Tienes un hermano mayor!? — gritaron las portadoras confundidas.

— Sí ¿Por qué se ponen así?

Applejack se lleva un casco a la cabeza para tratar de comprender.

— Twilight, te conocemos desde hace 2 temporadas y nunca se supo que tenías un hermano. ¿Por qué no nos dijiste?

— Nunca preguntaron.

— Eso no lo justifica. ¿Qué me dices de cuando celebramos tu cumpleaños en Canterlot?

— Hey, eso no es justo. Tampoco fueron mis padres. Por Celestia, ni siquiera lleve a Spike, y nadie se quejó de eso. Estoy segura que más de algún fan de Spike dice que ese es su episodio favorito.

— Aun así, se debería saber.

— Oh vamos. Muchos pensaban que Rarity era huérfana, antes de la segunda temporada. Quizá en el futuro veamos a una hermana de Pinkie Pie que nadie conoce. Quizá hasta conozcamos a una hermana de Rainbow Dash después de eso.

— Olvídalo — suspira Applejack molesta — ¿Y no estas feliz de que se case tu "hermano"?

— En serio — habla Fluttershy — Esa burbuja me da un mal presentimiento — sin embargo nadie la oye.

— Lo estaría — vuelve a hablar Twilight — pero siento que el ya no me quiere tanto. De niños éramos muy unidos.

— No nos interesa saber los detalles — interrumpe Rainbow Dash

— Pero igual se los contare. En la mejor forma que se puede hacer en una serie infantil.

— Por favor díganme que no va a can…

— _Cuando era una potranca, a veces yo pensaba, que hacer amigos no era algo para mí. _

— Lo está haciendo.

Twiligth siguió dando vueltas caminando, mientras cantaba. Las demás portadoras no le hicieron caso, y la dejaron sola en el cráter. Después de más de un minuto Twilight sale del cráter molesta.

— ¡Oigan! ¡Se suponía que debían cantar uno de los coros!

— Ya supéralo, Twilight — responde Applejack — Eso sería ridículo.

— Se supone que deben hacerlo. Vamos a repetirlo hasta que nos salga bien — empieza Twilight — _Cuando era una potranca, a veces yo_…

¡POW!

Twiligth no pudo terminar, porque recibió un golpe de Applejack, que la noqueo al instante.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? — se queja Rainbow Das — Yo quería ser la que la callara.

— No puedo mentir. No iba a aguantar, medio segundo más de esa canción.

— Como quieras, pero ahora tú la cargas.

— Muy bien — responde Applejack cargando a la inconsciente Twilight en su lomo.

— Menos más no era la versión de incesto — dice Pinkie Pie feliz.

— Aja — dice la granjera con indiferencia — ¿Ahora qué?

— Ahí cierto — dice Spike escupiendo otra carta — Que bueno que le saque copia — dijo pues la original se había quemado. La abre y explica — La princesa Celestia quiere que vayamos a Canterlot, para que ustedes organicen la boda.

— ¿Tenemos que hacerlo?

— Es una orden de la princesa Celestia. Nadie le dice que no.

— Esa burbuja podría significar peligro — vuele a decir Fluttershy, pero nadie la escuchaba.

— Estúpida monarquía — suspira Applejack — Vamos, esta pony debe ir a la boda de su hermano, y nosotras a cumplir órdenes.

— Yo no le veo problema — habla Rarity — Me alegra para variar tengamos una trama femenina, sobre el día mas especial de una chica.

— jajajajajajajaj — se empieza a reír Pinkie.

— ¿De qué te ríes? — pregunta Rainbow.

— Nada, solo de como mis poderes para ver el futuro, hacen todo más gracioso.

— ¿Puedes ver el futuro?

— Sí, Twilight vino a verme cuando la visito su yo del futuro, pero solo puedo usar mis poderes para hacer chistes. No puedo darles ningún spoiler.

— Eso es… bastante inconveniente

— ¡Solo vámonos de una vez! — grita Applejack

Las portadoras de la armonía van a la estación, para tomar un tren a Canterlot. No tuvieron problemas para entrar. Aparentemente, a nadie le importo que llevaran a una pony inconsciente con ellas. Definitivamente no parecía un secuestro. Al entrar, Applejack deja a Twilight en un asiento, mientras, ella se iba a otro asiento alejado.

— ¿Solo la dejaras allí? — pregunta Rarity molesta.

— Ya la cargue, no pidas más.

— Applejack tiene razón — habla Pinkie de forma alegre — mejor no alejamos.

— Pero la podrían secuestrar mientras la descuidamos.

— Pero si nos sentamos con ella, los fans pensaran que nos queremos revolcar con ella mientras duerme.

— Ya la oyeron — vuelve a hablar Applejack — Prefiero que la secuestren a que piensen que soy alguien que abusa de su amiga dormida. ¿Recuerdas lo que paso cuando dormimos en casa de Twilight, Rarity?

— Bueno tienes razón, eso no sería bueno para mi imagen — dice Rarity.

— Los Wonderbolts no me aceptarían — dice Rainbow Dash

— Estoy de acuerdo — vuelve a hablar Fluttershy, pero nadie la escucha.

Las 5 se van a asientos alejados de Twilight. Spike también fue con ellas, ya que esa imagen no le hubiera gustado. Twilight permaneció inconsciente durante todo el camino. Al llegar a Canterlot Applejack carga de nuevo a Twilight, y empiezan a salir del tren.

— ¿Qué tan fuerte le pegaste, Applejack? — pregunta Rainbow Dash.

— No lo sé.

— Quizá el escritor no quería escribir diálogos serios con Twilight — habla Pinkie de forma alegre.

— Como digas Pinkie — respondió la granjera — Tengo que llevarla con su hermano, y luego preparar la comida para la boda. Odio mi vida.

Las portadoras y Spike salen del tren, y al salir ven algo que las sorprende mucho. Había cientos de guardia armados vigilando todo, pero eso no era lo extraño.

— Pero, ¿¡que corrales!? Todos se ven iguales. Creo que son de solo 2 colores.

— ¿Qué esperabas? — habla Rainbow Dash — No le iban a dar un diseño único a todos. Además, estos tipos tienen menos importancia que un pony de fondo.

— Supongo que es cierto. Mejor les pregunto dónde encontrar al hermano de Twilight.

Applejack se acerca a un guardia unicornio, el cual la miraba de forma seria.

— ¿Qué se le ofrece?

— ¿Sabe dónde puedo encontrar a Shining Armor?

— ¿Qué asuntos puede tener con mi capitán?

— Vengo a traerle a su hermana.

— Y que harás si te digo que no te creo.

— Escúchame bien — le agarra la cabeza y lo acerca a sus ojos para verlo fijamente — Esta yegua es la discípula de la Princesa Celestia, y también es una de las Portadoras de la Armonía que salvan al mundo cuando tu estúpida guardia no puede hacer nada. Yo soy el elemento de la honestidad, y no puedo mentir. Te dije la verdad antes, y aquí va otra verdad. Si no me dejas pasar voy a… — le susurra algo al oído y luego lo aparta — ¿Quedo claro?

— S… Sí — dijo el corcel aterrado con voz temblorosa— El… el capitán está cerca de la entrada, en el castillo. Lo reconocerás cuando lo veas. Es el único que tiene diseño único.

— Gracias — dice Applejack yéndose.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el castillo de Canterlot, un unicornio blanco de melena azul, se encontraba dándoles indicaciones a varios guardias reales, que eran unicornios blancos.

— ¡Cuales son sus órdenes Capitán Shining Armor! — dijeron todos los guardias.

— Aquí van — señala a un corcel — Iron quiero que vayas a vigilar los jardines de atrás.

— Señor — habla otro guardia — Yo soy Iron.

— No es cierto, tú eres Steel.

— No él es Steel — señala a un tercer guardia.

— Si él es Steel quien es el — vuelve a señalar al primer guardia.

— Él es Silver.

— No, yo soy Silver — habla otro guardia — Él es Gold.

— Mi nombre es Bronze. ¿Por qué nadie lo recuerda? — se queja el primer guardia.

— No se supone que Bronze es él — se señala a otro guardia.

— Ese es Platinum.

— No yo me llamo….

— BASTA — grita Shining ya harto — Quiero que todos vayan al cuartel y se pinten un número en la cara, y asegúrense de que sea uno diferente para cada uno.

— ¡Sí Señor! — hablan todos, y se van marchando, dejando a Shining solo.

— _Estúpidos diseños iguales. La princesa debería solucionar ese problema. _— piensa Shining con molestia.

— ¡OYE TÚ!

Shining escucha una voz femenina y fuerte, y al ver al jardín vea a Applejack, quien cargaba a Twilight.

— ¿Qué es lo que…? ¿Twili? — el corcel se teletransporta frente a Applejack y ve a su hermana inconsciente — ¿Qué le paso?

— La noquee

— Miserable — pone una mirada furiosa, y se preparaba para lanzar un hechizo — ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

— Iba a cantar una horrible canción.

— ¿La que habla de mí? — pregunta él.

— Sí.

— Entonces está bien — dice calmándose — Yo también odio esa canción.

— Es bueno que tengas sentido musical. Te la dejo.

— Gracias — dice usando su magia para poner a Twilight sobre su lomo.

— Ahora, si me disculpas, forzadamente tengo que ir a preparar la comida para tu boda.

— Espero que lo hagas bien. Mi prometida es muy exigente.

— Felicidades — dice ella con sarcasmo.

Applejack se marcha, mientras Shining empieza a caminar cargando a su hermana. Finalmente, Twilight empieza a despertar, y Shining con cuidado la pone en el suelo.

— ¿Qué paso? — dice Twilight mientras abre los ojos lentamente, y lo primero que ve es a su hermano — ¿Shining?

— Así es, hermanita.

— ¿Dónde estoy?

— En el castillo de Canterlot.

— ¿Cómo llegue aquí? — dice levantándose lentamente.

— Una amiga tuya te trajo. Dijo que la hiciste enojar con esa canción que a nadie le gusta.

— Cualquiera es un crítico.

— Supongo que vinieron a mi boda.

— Ahh cierto te vas a casar — pone una mirada furiosa — porque no me dijiste que te ibas a casar, espera… — mira al cielo y ve esa enorme burbuja que cubría la ciudad — Ya veo, has estado muy ocupado con el escudo, y con tu trabajo como capitán. Seguro no tienes mucho tiempo libre.

— No es por eso. Sigo molesto porque no me invitaste a tu fiesta de cumpleaños.

— ¿¡Que!?

— Mama y papa también lo están.

— No era mi episodio.

— Aun así podríamos haber aparecido.

— Ya tuve esta discusión antes el día de hoy, no quiero empezar de nuevo — dice Twilight sobándose las cienes — ¿Cuándo podre conocer a tu prometida?

— Ya la conoces.

— No conozco a ninguna Mi Amore Cadenza.

— Twilight, es Cadance tu vieja niñera.

— ¿¡Que!?

— ¿Cadance? Eso es fantástico — dice Twilight emocionada — Pero, ¿Cómo paso?

— No tenemos tiempo para explicar. Habrá que esperar a los comics.

— Ok.

En ese momento llega una alicornio rosada al lugar.

— Hola cariño — dice ella acercándose.

— Hola — responde él — ¿Recuerdas a mi hermana Twilight?

Twilight se acerca a Cadance, y empieza a cantar una canción mientras baila, pero Cadance solo la mirada confundida.

— ¿En serio eres tu Cadance?

— Oh no — dice la alicornio — No tenía idea de que él tuviera una hermana. Si no hago algo todo mi plan se vendrá abajo. Ya sé, solo usare mis grandes habilidades de actuación para engañarla, igual que a los demás.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo, Cadance?

— _Diablos_ — piensa — _Ese estúpido autor olvido poner el dialogo en itálica para indicar que era un pensamiento. ¿Lo habrá hecho de nuevo? _— mira a Twilight y a Shining para si la escucharon, pero esta vez no la oyeron — _Parece que no._

— ¿Estas bien?

— Claro que estoy bien. Yo, Mi Amore Cadenza, soy una princesa alicornio que siempre se encuentra bien. Uso mi magia para esparcir delicioso amor entre todos los simples plebeyos, porque ese es mi poder. Y como dije, me llamo Mi Amore Cadenza.

Twilight empieza a observar a la alicornio, por todos lados, buscando algo extraño. Su mirada era seria, y la "princesa" se empezaba a poner nerviosa.

— Todo está bien. En verdad es Cadance, o un Changeling que la imita a la perfección.

Cadance empieza a sudar bastante.

— No digas tonterías Twili — dice Shining — Los Changelings no serían tan inteligentes para algo así.

— Tienes razón. Son unos idiotas.

— ¡Hey seguro no son así! — se queja "Cadance".

— Escuche que su reina es aún más idiota.

— Seguro es una buena gobernante, que se preocupa por su pueblo, y que inspira miedo en otras naciones.

— No digas tonterías, Cadance — dice Twilight — Son solo un montón de insectos idiotas — suelta una risita — Ya veo porque la elegiste hermano, tiene mucho sentido del humor

— Y que lo digas. Oye cariño, ¿Qué tal si esta noche nos la pasamos hablando de lo idiotas que son los Changelings?

— Me voy de aquí — dice la alicornio molesta, marchándose.

— ¿Qué le paso?

— El estrés de planear la boda, supongo. Por cierto, ¿serias mi madrina?

— Creí que estabas molesto.

— Lo estoy, pero mama me obligo a pedírtelo.

— ¿Y si me rehusó?

— Mama te obligara.

Twilight suspira ante eso último.

— Esta bien, nadie le dice que no a mamá. Mejor voy a supervisar todo. Adiós.

— Adiós.

Twilight se va dejando a Shining solo. Al rato llegan varios guardias unicornios blancos con Shining, y este los mira molestos.

— ¿Qué no les ordene pintarse un numero en la cara?

— No nos ordenó nada, señor.

— No son los mismos de antes, ¿verdad? — todos niegan con la cabeza — _Odio mi trabajo_ — piensa Shining.

El resto del día, Twilight tuvo que asegurarse de que las preparaciones para la boda se realizaran. Pudo ver como Cadance juzgaba de forma muy grosera todo lo que habían hecho sus amigas. Sin embargo, en eso pudo notar algo extraño, algo que sin duda no podía ser nada bueno.

* * *

Esa noche, las portadoras se reunieron en un pequeño restaurante, había 5 de ellas, solo faltaba Twilight. Mientras esperaban, todas se empezaron a quejar de lo insoportable que era Cadance, y como odiaban tener que ayudar en su boda. Finalmente, la unicornio lavanda llega con sus amigas.

— ¡Chicas! — dice Twilight alarmada — ¡Cadance es malvada!

— No me digas — dice Applejack con sarcasmo — ¿Cuál fue tu primera pista? ¿Cómo tiro la comida que preparé?

— No.

— ¿Cómo desprecio el vestido que le hice?

— No.

— ¿Cómo se burló del tipo de fiestas que hago?

— No.

— ¿Cómo ofendió a mis aves? — dijo Fluttershy, pero Twilight no dijo nada ante la pregunta de Fluttershy, aparentemente no la escucho — ¿Para qué me molesto?

— Nah, eso probablemente fue por estrés de la boda. Cualquier novia se pone así — dice Twilight — ¿Nunca oyeron de Bridezillas?

— ¡Solo dinos que fue Twilight! — dice Rainbow harta.

— Muy bien — empieza Twilight — Cadance…

— ¿Si? — hablan todas intrigadas.

— …tiene…

— ¿Sí?

— Magia de color verde.

Las portadoras de la armonía se llevan un casco a la cara, como si hubieran oído algo ridículo.

— ¿Eso que tiene que ver Twilight? — pregunta Applejack molesta.

— ¿Qué no ven Disney? Los villanos siempre usan magia verde, o tienen un fondo verde detrás de ellos. El verde es malvado.

— No digas tonterías Twilight. No es posible que sea malvada solo porque su magia sea verde. Quizá sea una desgraciada que no aprecie mi comida, pero no creo que sea malvada.

— Se los aseguro chicas. Es malvada.

— ¿Tienes alguna evidencia?

— ¿Evidencia? Ya te dije de su magia.

— Evidencia real. No puedes hacer una acusación si evidencia real.

— Bien, no me crean. Iré a decirle a mi hermano, el seguro me cree — dice Twilight molesta, antes de irse.

* * *

Twilight corrió la casa de su hermano para buscarlo a él. Toca la puerta, y este le abre.

— ¿Twili, que haces aquí?

— No hay tiempo para esto. Tengo que decirte algo. Es sobre Cadance.

— ¿Qué ocurre cariño? — dice Cadance bajando las escalera.

— Twilight vino de visita.

— Ya veo. Hola — dice la alicornio con indiferencia — ¿Cariño puedo hablar contigo a solas?

— Seguro, ya vengo Twilight.

— Bien, pero no te tardes.

Cadence se lleva a Shining a otra habitación, pero Twilight se acerca a ver por la puerta que no quedo bien cerrada.

— No me agrada que quieras usar ese estúpido adorno en tu traje — dice Cadance señalando un adorno en el traje de Shining.

— Era de mi tío favorito, ¿Por qué te molesta?

— Tal vez no me importa la boda de esa estúpida niña que secuestre, pero ese adorno es tan horrible que no me importa arriesgar el plan con tal de no tenerlo más frente a mi cara.

— ¿Qué dijiste? — pregunta Shining confundido.

— _¿¡Por qué sigues olvidando las itálicas!?_ — piensa "Cadance" enojada — No tiene que haber una razón. Me molesta. Soy la princesa del amor, y si digo que algo es molesto en una boda, entonces lo es. Yo la verdadera Mi Amore Cadenza, ordeno que te quites esa cosa.

— Y si me rehusó.

Cadance pone una mirada molesta y lanza un rayo verde a Shining, el cual hace que sus ojos empiecen a girar. Twilight mira esto asustada.

— _Sigue teniendo sentido del humor con sus palabras, pero en serio es una hechicera loca que manipula con magia verde. Debo ayudar a Shining ahora mismo _— piensa Twilight — _pero… No sé si pueda ganarle. Lo mejor será que les diga a las demás. No me creyeron antes, pero seguro lo harán ahora._

Twilight sale corriendo de la casa, y en eso Cadance sale a la sala, dejando a un Shining zombificado en la otra habitación.

— Parece que se fue, que alivio. Hubiera sido malo que me viera manipulando a este tonto. Debo tener más cuidado cuando lo haga — piensa ella — Pronto, mi plan para conquistar este reino se completara. ¡Jajajajajajajajjajajajajjajaja! Ahora a esperar.

Se sienta en un sofá, y mira el reloj durante 10 segundos.

— Esto es aburrido — se lleva un casco a la barbilla — Ya se. ¡Oye tú!

En eso Shining recupera la conciencia al oír el llamado de su prometida.

— ¿Qué pasa cariño?

— Estoy aburrida. Llévame a tu habitación, para que me complazcas de forma erótica.

— En seguida cariño — dice el de forma feliz, mientras la carga en su lomo y empieza a subir escaleras.

* * *

Twilight corrió hasta el castillo de Canterlot, con la esperanza de poder contar con sus amigas, pero al llegar ve como todas estaban usando vestidos.

— ¿¡Qué está pasando!?

— Ahora somos las damas de honor de la princesa — dice Rarity feliz — Esto sin duda me dará buena imagen.

— ¿No habían dicho que era molesta?

— Si, pero mi imagen es más importante que las cosas que yo pienso.

— Yo no puedo mentir — dice Applejack — Solo estoy aquí para cumplir órdenes. Odio esta vestido.

— Igual yo — dice Rainbow Dash — Odio ser la lealtad. ¿Quieres cambiar Applejack?

— Los fans siempre dicen eso, pero no funcionaría — dice la granjera de forma seria.

— Ella ya llego a ustedes — dice Twilight alejándose un poco — Esto no puede estar pasando. AHHHHH — grita mientras sale corriendo.

— ¿Deberíamos preocuparnos por ella? — dice Fluttershy, pero nadie la escucha, otra vez.

Mientras, Twilight sale de la habitación, y piensa que hacer mientras corre.

— _Debo hablar con la princesa Celestia ahora mismo _— piensa mientras corre, pero se detiene al ver que es de noche— _No puedo, ahora debe estar durmiendo. Podría hablar con Luna, pero no la conozco muy bien. Solo me queda esperar hasta mañana. Sí, la expondré durante el ensayo de la boda._

Se queda quieta, para esperar al día siguiente.

_— No puedo quedarme aquí toda la noche. No regresare al castillo para ver a mis amigas siendo controladas. No iré con Shining. Podría ir con mis padres, pero quizá sigan molestos porque nunca los visito, y porque no los invite a mi fiesta. _

Empieza a caminar por las calles mientras piensa.

_— Meh, dormiré en una banca del parque._

* * *

Al día siguiente, el ensayo de la boda se realizaba. Todo iba saliendo bien, hasta que de repente la gran puerta del salón se abre.

— ¡Yo me opongo! — grita Twilight Sparkle entrando — ¡No te puedes casar con ella! ¡Es malvada!

Todos miran a Cadance, la cual empieza a sudar un poco.

— ¿De qué hablas Twili? — pregunta Shining Armor molesto.

— Su magia es de color verde, lo cual significa que es malvada. Recuerdo que antes era celeste, lo se dejó controlar por la oscuridad — dice Twilight acercándose confiada — Ahh cierto, también lanza rayos para hacer que los ojos de Shining giren — dice con simpleza.

Cadance empieza a sudar bastante.

_— Probando 1, 2 ,3 _ — piensa Cadance — _Bien esta vez sí lo estoy pensando. Debo realizar una actuación rápida que me haga quedar como la víctima._

— ¿Qué tienes que decir? — dice Twilight quedando frente a la alicornio rosa.

— Yo, la verdadera Mi Amore Cadenza, me siento totalmente ofendida por tus palabras — dice ella con un tono supuestamente triste — Tu eres… ¿Ehm? Muy mala. Yo solo quiero disfrutar mi día especial, y tú lo arruinas. Me iré soltando llanto para que se den cuenta de lo mucho que me lastimaron. ¿Mencione que soy la verdadera?

Cadance se va "llorando" del lugar. Era solo un pobre intento de parecer la víctima, pero varias de las amigas de Twilight lloran por que la pena de Cadance les llego al corazón.

— ¿¡Cómo te atreviste, Twilight!? — grita Shining furioso.

— Hermano, yo…

— ¿Quieres saber porque su magia es verde? Ella me dijo que se la ha pasado construyendo casas para los pobres, y limpiando las calles. Todo ese exceso de trabajo con suciedad provoco que su magia cambiara de color. Debe ser verdad, ya que ella no me mentiría.

— Pero…

— Solo cállate, no quiero verte más. Ya no serás la madrina en mi boda, no importa lo que diga mamá. Solo lárgate de mí vista.

Shining se va del lugar para buscar a Cadance.

— No puedo mentir. Estuvo muy mal lo que hiciste Twilight — dice Applejack — Vámonos chicas, no nos juntemos con esta chusma.

— Chusma chusma — dice Pinkie de forma alegre.

Todas las demás portadoras de la armonía se largan de allí, y luego Celestia se acerca a Twilight.

— Creíste que yo, Celestia la monarca del sol, no notaria que mi sobrina esta cambiada o que tiene un color de magia diferente. Conozco muy bien a mi familia, alumna, y no permito que hables así de ellos. Estoy muy decepcionada. Esto te quitara puntos para los planes que tengo para ti en el futuro.

Celestia se va, dejando a Twilight, quien se arrastra a unas escaleras para llorar y cantar, pero antes de eso, llega Cadance.

— ¿Ahora ves que no soy malvada? — dice ella acariciando la melena de la unicornio lavanda.

— Lo siento — dice ella llorando.

— Uff. Por un momento pensé que me descubriría, pero como ya la convencí de que no soy malvada, no le veo la necesidad a enviarla a las cuevas subterráneas. Pronto mis Changelings llegaran a la ciudad, y yo, su reina, seré invencible. Jajajajaja

— ¿Espera? ¡Eres una Changeling!

— AGHHHHH. Estúpido escritor — dice Cadance molesta — Mira, es Star Swirl el Barbado.

— ¿Donde? — dice Twilight volteando emocionada.

En eso Cadance usa su magia para crear un anillo de fuego alrededor de Twilight, y este la empieza a succionar hacia algún lugar desconocido.

— Hasta nunca — dice Cadance con una sonrisa.

— Lo sabía, eres malvada. ¡Yahooooo, tenía razón! — es lo último que dice antes de desaparecer hacia algún lugar desconocido.

**Y asi acaba la primera mitad, y si que es una burla total al episodio. Todo episodio de la serie tiene errores que permiten crear comedia, ya que no son perfectos. Este tiene los errores que mas hicieron pensar en chistes. **

**Amo este episodio con toda mi alma, y por eso me divierte hacer esto. Cualquier persona en internet se burla de algo que odia, pero se necesita un buen sentido del humor para burlarte de algo que amas, ya que no importa si ves los errores, aun sabes que es un gran episodio. **

**Nos vemos en la segunda parte, bye bye.**


	2. La autentica boda en Canterlot, Parte 2

**Lo siguiente es una parodia sin fines de lucro. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z y Drag…, digo My Little Pony Friendship is Magic es propiedad de DHX Media y Hasbro. Por favor apoyar al original.**

La Autentica Boda en Canterlot: Parte 2

Twilight Sparkle despierta. No sabía dónde estaba, ya que estaba oscuro. Usa su cuerno para iluminar, y se da cuenta que estaba en una cueva llena de cristales.

— ¿Dónde estoy?

— Estas en las cuevas subterráneas de Canterlot — se escucha una voz femenina que venía de una proyección de Cadance en un cristal — Este lugar era usado por unicornios codicioso para…

— ¿Por qué me dices esto? — interrumpe Twilight.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Por qué me dices dónde estoy? ¿Qué eso no solo me da oportunidad de pensar una salida?

— jajaja. Claro que no. Este lugar está totalmente sellado. Incluso si disparas un rayo a la pared, este solo se reflejara. Jajajaja.

— ¿Y qué me dices de aquella pared? — señala un lugar que era pura roca.

— ¡Espera! No dispares allí.

— ¿Por qué no?

— Porque… ehmm. Porque te matare si lo haces.

— ¿En ese caso porque no me mataste antes de hablarme?

— ¡D'oH!

— Voy a disparar.

— No lo hagas

— Si lo hare

— No

— Sí

— No

— ¡Sí al infinito! Gane — dice Twilight para luego disparar un fuerte rayo contra la pared, destrozándola.

Del otro lado de la pared, se encontraba una alicornio rosada. Se veía en muy mal estado, como si hubiera estado atrapada allí por días.

— ¿Twilight? — pregunta ella poniendo una sonrisa — Gracias por... Ahhh. _POW!_

La alicornio no pudo terminar, ya que Twiligth se le tira encima, y la golpea en la cara.

— ¡Vas a pagar por encerrarme aquí, impostora!

— Pero Twilight, yo no… _POW!_ — no pudo terminar porque recibió otro golpe.

— No voy a creer más de tus mentiras.

— ¡No estoy mintiendo! — grita la alicornio.

_POW!_

Twilight le da otro golpe, y luego retrocede cargando un hechizo en su cuerno.

— Si eres la verdadera Cadance, pruébalo.

— ¿Cómo se supone que haga eso?

— Ese es tu problema, o quieres volver a la violencia.

— ¡No, por favor!

Cadance se lleva un casco a la barbilla, y se pone a pensar, finalmente le viene una idea a la mente, y sonríe.

— Rayos de sol al despertar, choca los cascos y luego a saludar.

La alicornio canto y bailo una canción que le había enseñado a Twilight cuando esta era pequeña.

— Eso no prueba nada — dice Twilight con seriedad.

— ¿¡Qué!?

— Yo también se esa canción, y eso no me hace la verdadera Cadance.

— ¡Me estas jodiendo!

— Por lo visto no puedes demostrar tu inocencia. Ahora voy a darte una golpiza, y probarle a todos que tenía razón.

En ese momento Cadance ve una pequeña piedra en el suelo y la levita.

— No… no me obligues a lastimarte — amenaza Cadance con mucho miedo. Claramente agarro la primera cosa que vio, por desesperación.

Twilight desactiva su cuerno, y empieza a analizar algo.

— Un momento… ¡Tu magia es celeste!

— Siempre ha sido así.

— Exacto. La magia de la impostora era verde. ¡Eres la verdadera! — grita Twilight saltando a abrazarla.

— Te lo dije — dice Cadance apartándola.

— ¿Ahora me puedes decir como tú y mi hermano se hicieron pareja?

— Tendrás que leer los comics para eso.

— Diablos. Como sea debemos salir de aquí.

Twilight ve una luz a lo lejos, indicando que podría ser la salida. Ella empieza a correr, pero al rato se da cuenta de que Cadance no la seguía. Regresa con ella, y ve que seguía sentada en el mismo lugar.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — pregunta Twilight

— No puedo correr — responde Cadance.

— ¡Por Celestia!, ¿Te lastimaste?

— No

— ¿Entonces que pasa?

— Las princesas no corren.

— ¿¡Que!?

— Tampoco salvamos el día. Debemos esperar a que nos rescaten.

— ¿Por qué hablas como un personaje de la Tercera Generación?

— No sé qué es eso, pero soy una princesa, y soy demasiado delicada para esto.

— ¿¡Me estas jodiendo!? ¿Y entonces por qué me cuidabas de pequeña?

— Mi tía Celestia me castigo por hacer una fiesta sin permiso en el castillo.

— ¿¡Qué!?

— Ella nunca me deja divertirme.

— Bien — Twilight se lleva un casco a las cienes para calmarse — Asumiendo que acepte que los momentos felices de mi infancia son una farsa, ¡tú prometido esta por casarse con una impostora!

— Aun así no voy a correr — dice Cadance con autoridad — Pero puedo darte el honor de cargarme.

— _Vete al tártaro_ — piensa Twilight usando magia para poner a Cadance en su lomo, y correr — _Pesa mucho _— Twilight hacia un gran esfuerzo por aguantar.

Empieza a correr por la cueva, usando todo su esfuerzo.

— No tan rápido — se queja Cadance — No quiero despeinarme más.

— _¿Qué rayos le viste, hermano?_ — piensa Twilight con fastidio — _Debo tener cuidado. Este lugar debe estar lleno de guardias Changelings. No creo que dejen a una prisionera tan importante sin vigilancia_.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en una habitación en el castillo de Canterlot, la falsa Cadance se encontraba arreglándose para su día especial.

— Muy pronto todo Canterlot caerá. Abre absorbido el amor de Shining Armor para ser invencible — se mira al espejo, y se admira con su vestido de novia — Solo queda una cosa por hacer para ser la mejor villana de todas.

La falsa Cadance aclara su garganta y toma aire.

_— "Este día va a ser perfecto. Desde pequeña yo espere verlo llegar. Cada pony va a voltear y…"_

Toc toc toc

— Princesa, ¿se encuentra bien? La escuchamos gritar— pregunta un guardia del otro lado de la puerta.

— ¡Lárguense! ¿¡Qué no ven que intento cantar sobre mis planes malignos!?

— Lo sentimos. Nos alejaremos de la habitación.

Cadance escucha unos pasos alejarse de la puerta, y luego suspira, para luego seguir cantando.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en las cuevas subterráneas, Twilight seguía haciendo un esfuerzo para salir de allí cargando a la verdadera Cadance.

— Espera Twilight

— ¿Ahora qué? — se alarma Twilight deteniéndose — ¿Viste algún enemigo?

— Tengo deseos de cantar.

— ¿Qué?

— De repente siento ganas de cantar una canción sobre lo mal que estoy, y no puedo cantar mientras me muevo.

— No —Twilight usa su magia para sujetar una roca cerca de ella.

— Como princesa te ordeno a que esperes a que termine de cantar la mejor canción de la serie — se aclara la garganta — _"Este día iba a ser perfecto. Desde pequeña yo espere verlo llegar. Pero en vez de celebrar con mis…" _

_POW!_

La roca golpea a Cadance en la cabeza, noqueándola.

— Si enserio soy así de molesta, no me sorprende que Applejack me hiciera lo mismo antes — vuelve a correr de nuevo, pero esta vez con más tranquilidad — Debí hacer esto desde el principio.

Después de mucho tiempo corriendo, la unicornio lavanda se encuentra con una especia de carro de mina, el cual parecía llegar al lugar al que querían llegar. Subirse en el parecía una buena forma de ganar tiempo.

— Esta cosa debe tener cientos de años. Ni loca me subo a ella.

Estaba a punto de caminar en otra dirección, cuando se resbala con una roca, y por eso ambas yeguas al carro de mina, el cual se empieza a mover inmediatamente.

— ¡Ahhh!

El carro se movía a gran velocidad, mientras Twilight gritaba con todas sus fuerzas. Cadance no lo hacía porque seguía inconsciente. Finalmente el carro pega en una madera al final de las vías y el impacto las hace salir disparadas.

— ¿¡Por qué no tengo alas!? — grita Twilight mientras caía al abismo.

En ese mismísimo momento Cadance despierta, y rápidamente vuela hacia Twilight, la sujeta y la lleva a un lugar seguro.

— ¿Estas bien? — pregunta Cadance con preocupación.

— Cadance — pregunta Twilight confundida — ¿Por qué ahora eres amable? ¿Hace poco se estableció que eras una insolente total?

— No sé de qué me hablas. Por lo visto sigues siendo esa niña juguetona que adoraba cuidar.

Twilight se lleva un casco a la barbilla para procesar la situación.

— _Por algún motivo ese golpe le quito su lado malo, Meh, no voy a cuestionarlo._

— Tenemos que salvar a Shining, Twilight — dice la alicornio con determinación

—Cierto, Oh no — Twilight se da cuenta que la luz que venía siguiendo era solo el brillo de unas rocas brillantes — ¿Ahora qué hacemos?

— Mira — Cadance señala algo con su casco.

En el techo de la cueva había un hoyo por el que podían salir.

— Un hoyo en la trama, perfecto — se emociona Twilight

En ese momento se teletransporta a ella y a Cadance, cerca del hoyo.

— ¿Por qué no hiciste eso desde antes?

— ¿Por qué no sabía dónde estaba o a dónde ir? La magia es más complicada de lo que parece.

— Y que lo digas. Muchos malentiendes mis poderes de amor.

En ese momento como 3 unicornios llevando vestidos.

— No irán a ningún lado — amenazan las 3 al mismo tiempo, mientras dejaban ver el brillo verde de sus ojos...

— Oh no, Damas de honor — dice Twilight con sarcasmo — ¿Cómo se supone que evitemos una amenaza tan grande?

— Tengo una idea — Cadance levita unas flores en el suelo.

El ramo es agitado frente a las damas, y luego Cadance lo arroja hacia otro lado, pero no pasa nada.

— ¿Qué rayos fue eso?

— Son damas de honor, pensé que irían a atrapar el ramo. Además, las flores estaban en el suelo de la cueva, así que seguro eran para que la trama avance.

Las 3 unicornios se miran confundidas al ver como sus enemigas discutían.

— En todo caso, están hechizadas. No tienen deseos personales en ese estado. Son solo seres sin cerebro y voluntad

— Esperen un momento — habla una de color turquesa — Que estemos hechizadas no significa que seamos zombis.

Twilight y Cadance miran confundida a la unicornio turquesa.

— Igual, a mí solo me importan los humanos

— A mí la higiene dental — dice una azul.

Luego todas miran a la blanca que no decía nada.

— No me miren así. Los fans no me dieron personalidad.

— Esto ya se volvió ridículo —se queja— Aquí hay otra idea.

Twilight carga su cuerno, y dispara un poderoso rato hacia las 3 yeguas hechizadas, que las deja fuera de combate.

— Vámonos, Cadance.

— Sí

* * *

En el salón de festividades del castillo de Canterlot. La gran boda real se estaba llevando a cabo. A nadie le había parecido raro que la novia entrara cantando una canción con tono aterrador. Las 5 portadoras de la armonía se encontraban en el puesto de damas de honor.

— No puedo mentir, enserio odio hacer esto — habla Applejack con molestia — ¿Por qué no puedo ponerme mi sombrero?

— Porque no iría con el vestido — respondió Rarity — Que mejor forma de promocionar mis diseños que usando uno yo misma.

— Yo también creo que son lindos — comenta Fluttershy pero nadie la escucha — Mejor dejo de intentar.

— Yo quiero hacer una Rainplosion sónica — dijo Rainbow Dash — Que bueno que ya domino esa técnica que nadie más ha podido realizar, y que se dedicó todo un episodio para mostrar lo difícil que es.

— Shh — calla Pinkie Pie a sus amigas — La mejor parte de la historia pronto va a empezar.

Celestia se encontraba dando las palabras finales, mientras la novia tenía una expresión maligna y el novio una expresión de zombie.

— Si hay alguien que se oponga que hable ahora o calle para siempre.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Nadie se oponía a la unión.

— Sin nada más que decir, ahora los declaro…

— OBJECTION!

.

.

.

Todos voltearon a la entrada del castillo y ven a Twilight Sparkle con una mirada seria.

— ¡Yo me opongo! — grita la unicornio.

— Deténgala. Yo, la verdadera Mi Amore Cadenza ordeno que detengan a la insensata que quiere arruinar mi boda.

— Ella es una impostora — expone Twilight

Todos estaban confundidos ante lo que pasaba.

— HOLD IT! ¿Tienes alguna evidencia Twilight? — pregunta Celestia con seriedad.

— Si la tengo — Twilight hace una señal con su casco para llamar a alguien —TAKE THAT!

Una alicornio rosa entra al salón y todos se quedan impactados. Ella era la princesa Mi Amore Cadenza.

— Ella es una Changeling — explica la nueva Cadance — Ellos cambian de forma y se alimentan del amor. Me tuvo encerrada en una cueva para robarle el amor a Shining Armor.

Todos miran sorprendidos a la Cadance que llevaba vestido de novia, la cual se encontraba bastante nerviosa.

— ¿Cómo es posible que escaparan?

— Tu única seguridad eran 3 damas de honor sin ningún tipo de fuerza. No fue difícil.

— ¿Qué harás ahora impostora?

La Cadance falsa mira a su alrededor, y ve como todos la observaban. Finalmente suspira y habla.

— Supongo que ya no importa

Una poderosa magia verde cubre a la Cadance falsa. Poco a poco su verdadera apariencia fue revelada. La Cadance falsa resulto ser una alicornio negra, con melena azulada. Sus alar eran como las de un insecto y tenía varios hoyos en sus patas.

— Yo soy la reina de los Changelings. Y mi deber es conseguir comida para mis súbditos. Equestria tiene más amor que ningún otro…

— ¿Quién rayos eres? — pregunta Twilight con seriedad.

— Ya te lo dije. Yo soy las reina de los Changelings, y mi trabajo es…

— Lo sé, pero entre tu discurso, no nos has dicho tu nombre.

— ¿Nombre? — la reina se pone algo nerviosa.

— ¿No tienes nombre?

— ¡Sí tengo nombre!

— Olvidaron darte nombre, ¿verdad?

— ¡Si me dieron! — grita la Changeling — pero olvidaron ponerlo en los diálogos — dice esta con molestia — El punto es que he venido a conquistar este reino. He absorbido todo el amor de Shining Armor, y ahora…

Mientras la reina daba su explicación, Twilight la ignora y se enfoca atentamente en otro detalle de la Changeling.

— _¿Qué onda con esos hoyos en sus patas? ¿Cómo puede caminar así? ¿Son naturales? Ahí cierto, debo oír su malvado plan._

— Y por eso no podrán detenerme.

— _Meh, seguro no era nada importante._

— ¡Nunca te saldrás con la tuya! — grita Cadance con fuerza — Tus Changeling no llegaran a la ciudad el hechizo de protección de Shining Armor los mantendrá afuera.

— Mira princesita, ¿ya viste al sujeto? Es prácticamente un zombi — ambas miran a Shining quien seguía con ojos verdes y perdidos — Su hechizo se romperá en cualquier segundo.

Twilight rápidamente corre a una ventana y ve a cientos de Changelings estrellándose contra el escudo de Shining. Poco a poco la barrera se rompía, indicando el inminente fin de todo.

— Espera un momento ¿Cómo rayos no los vimos venir? Cualquiera hubiera visto el montón de puntos negros acercarse. ¿Qué no tenemos cientos de guardias vigilando en toda la ciudad? ¿Acaso los cambiaste por Changelings?

— Ehh, no — dice la reina algo nerviosa — La verdad, no había pensado en eso. Supongo que tuve suerte en que nadie los viera. Debo tener más cuidado a la próxima — suelta una risita.

— Conveniente — dice Twilight con sarcasmo.

— Además, con el capitán de la guardia incapacitado, sus fuerzas militares no tendrán oportunidad.

— Espera otro momento. ¿Qué no tenemos otros capitanes o algún teniente?

— Esto es una serie para niñas, no se necesita ninguna complejidad militar —interrumpe Cadance.

— Eso también es conveniente.

Todos los presentes en la boda estaban asustados ante el peligro. El pánico podría apoderarse de todos en cualquier momento. En una última búsqueda de esperanza, todos voltean a ver a su líder, la princesa Celestia, pero un gran miedo se podía ver reflejado en sus ojos.

— Corran ¡Corran todos! ¡Corran por su vida! – dijo ella Celestia con un gran temor en sus palabras.

En ese momento los que asistieron a la boda forman una fila ordenada, y salen tranquilamente del salón, quedando solo Twilight, Cadance, Las Portadoras de la Armonía, Shining Armor, Celestia y la Reina. La Changeling estaba confundida ante lo que pasaba.

— ¿Qué significa esto?

— Jejeje — ríe Celestia — Si le dices a la gente que se calme en una situación de crisis solo se alteran. Es por eso que hice justo lo contrario.

— ¡Wow! — se emociona Twilight — ¡Eso fue genial Princesa! Su actuación también fue buena, por un momento enserio pensé que era una cobarde.

— No digas tonterías, alumna. Algo como eso sería simplemente absurdo, además de que no tendría ninguna lógica con la trama — explica Celestia con confianza — Ahora que se hizo la evacuación, yo, Celestia la monarca del sol, me encargare personalmente de esta invasora sin nombre.

— ¿Crees que puedes vencerme, Celestia?

— No lo creo, lo sé. Durante 2 temporadas se ha implicado que soy la más poderosa. Ahora llego mi momento de demostrarlo. Esta será una batalla épica entre el bien y el mal, donde la ganadora definirá el destino de la ciudad. Una batalla entre 2 seres de gran poder, la cual podría duras durante horas. Yo voy a…

— Laser.

La Reina Changeling dispara un poderoso rayo a Celestia, que la derriba. Todos observaban asustados lo que pasaba. La corona de la princesa voló en el aire, y la alicornio blanca estaba en el suelo, con su cuerno algo quemado.

— Bueno, eso no duro mucho — comenta Applejack con sarcasmo.

Todas corren a ver a su princesa caída, la cual estaba bastante adolorida.

— ¿Esta bien, princesa? — pregunta Twilight con preocupación.

— No se preocupen por mí — dice Celestia con tomo agonizante — Incluso si muero, ustedes son un legado que protegerá al mundo entero.

— ¿Pero qué rayos dice? — Twilight se molesta — No esta tan mal.

— No me intenten hacer sentir mejor. Ustedes ahora deben buscar los elementos de la armonía, y vencer a esta nueva enemiga. Váyanse. Déjenme aquí, y búsquelos.

— Ok, vamos chicas.

Twilight y sus amigas empiezan a correr a la salida.

— ¡Esperen! ¡No era enserio lo de que me dejaran aquí! — se queja Celestia, pero las Portadoras ya se habían ido.

— Que buenas súbditas tienes, Celestia — se burla la Reina

— ¿No vas a perseguirlas?

— Nah, prefiero quedarme aquí a alardear de mi victoria. También voy a meterte en una crisálida.

— ¿Por qué harías eso?

— No sé, solo lo hare porque sí.

Mientras tanto, las Portadoras de la Armonía se habían quitado sus vestidos, y empezaron a correr por los jardines del castillo, para llegar a la bóveda de los elementos.

En el cielo, el escudo de Shining Armor es destrozado, y cientos de Changelings caen en picada en toda la ciudad, estrellándose en el suelo.

— ¿Por qué no pudimos aterrizar de forma normal? — dice un Changeling sobándose la cabeza.

Las portadoras llegaron a la entrada del salón que buscaban, pero se encontraron con algo que no esperaban. Una gran horda de Changelings se encontraba esperándolas. Solo quedaba la opción de tener una dura pelea contra ellos.

— ¿Desde cuándo esta serie se volvió asombrosa? — pregunta Twilight.

— No se preocupen — habla Rainbow Dash tronando sus cascos — Yo pude vencer a un Transformer. Esto no será nada.

Los Changelings se transforman en copias de las portadoras, lo cual provocaba el riesgo de que pudieran lastimarse entre ellas. La gran batalla inicia, pero las portadoras no hicieron nada. Los Changeling transformados se empezaron a atacar entre ellos.

— ¿Qué les pasa? — pregunta Rarity.

— Parece que ellos tampoco pueden distinguirse.

Todos los Changelings se seguían dando golpes.

— ¿¡Por qué rayos nos transformamos!?

— Yo solo seguí al grupo.

En eso, las portadoras miraban tranquilamente el espectáculo.

— Ya me aburrí — dice Pinkie Pie sujetando a Twilight — Say hello to my little pony.

Pinkie hace girar lo cola de Twilight, y eso provoca que esta dispare rayos, como si fuera una ametralladora. Finalmente, todos los Changelings quedaron derribados. La pony rosa suelta a su amiga, y esta la mira confundida.

— ¿Cómo hiciste eso? — pregunta la unicornio lavanda.

— Me pareció divertido — pone una sonrisa.

— ¡Solo vayamos por los elementos antes de que lleguen refuerzos! — grita Applejack.

Las 6 portadoras entran al salón, y por fortuna no había nadie.

— Que bueno que no hay Changelings esperando.

— Cierto, sería ridículo que entraran a este salón sin haber roto el techo o las ventanas — comenta Fluttershy — Algo así se hubiera notado — sin embargo nadie la escucha.

Las 6 corren a la bóveda de los elementos, la cual era una enorme puerta con una cerradura por donde se podía meter un cuerno.

— ¿Puedes abrirla Twilight? — pregunta Rarity

— Lo intentare.

La unicornio introduce su cuerno en la cerradura, y lo hace brillar de forma intensa. Todas esperaban que la puerta se abriera, pero lamentablemente no paso.

— Parece que solo la princesa Celestia puede abrirla.

— Fantástico — comenta Applejack con sarcasmo — ¿Ahora qué?

En ese momento entran 10 veces más Changelings que en la pelea anterior, y aprisionan a las portadoras. Las 6 son llevadas al salón de la boda, donde la Reina empieza a reír al verlas.

Twilight observa como su hermano seguía hechizado, como Cadance estaba pegada al suelo, y como su maestra estaba colgando del techo, metida en un capullo.

— No se preocupen mis pequeñas ponis — dice Celestia desde el techo — Estoy segura que mi hermana Luna vendrá a salvarnos. Debería estar aquí en cualquier momento.

* * *

En una habitación oscura del castillo de Canterlot, una alicornio azul oscuro despertaba en su cama, después de oír mucho ruido viniendo de fuera. La princesa Luna se levanta y abre las cortinas para ver por su ventana.

La princesa de la noche veía como cientos de Changelings invadían su pueblo. Ella veía como los civiles eran aterrorizados, y como los guardias no podían hacer nada al respecto. Todo esto significaba la inminente destrucción de Canterlot, que no se evitaría a menos que alguien hiciera algo.

— Meh, aún es de día. Que se encargue Celestia.

La alicornio regresa a su cama, se pone audífonos para no escuchar nada, y se vuelve a dormir

* * *

— En cualquier momento.

— ¿Qué no leyeron lo anterior? — expone Pinkie Pie — Luna no vendrá.

— Twilight, ¿Qué hacemos ahora? — dice Spike apareciendo.

— Oh, Spike. Había olvidado que estabas aquí.

El dragón pone una mirada molesta ante el comentario de Twikight.

— Como sea, ¿Qué hacemos?

— No tenemos otra opción — explica Twilight con seriedad — Si queremos salvar Canterlot debemos pensar en una solución conveniente, que no haga quedar mal a la trama.

— ¿Y si usamos el amor de Cadance y Shining Armor para mandarlos a volar?

— No, eso sería ridículo.

— ¿Y si usas un hechizo que aparezca los Elementos de la Armonía aquí?

— Eso sería aún más ridículo.

— ¿Y si voy a la biblioteca y encuentro un viejo libro de Star Swirl que milagrosamente solucione todo?

— Ahora ni siquiera estas tratando — se queja Twilight — Olvídenlo, usaremos la primera opción.

Twilight se acerca a Cadance y la libera.

— ¿Sabes lo que debes hacer?

— Sí Twilight.

La alicornio rosa corre a Shining Armor y usa su magia para liberarlo del control de la Changeling.

— ¿Qué está pasando? — pregunta el unicornio confundido.

— Fuiste hipnotizado por la de los Changelings, te succiono el amor, venció a mi tía Celestia, y ahora está por conquistar Canterlot.

— Ya veo. Sí que es una gran boda, ¿no? Jeje.

— Tenemos que sacarlos de la ciudad.

— No te preocupes cariño — habla Shining con autoridad — Como el primer personaje macho con potencial de ser un héroe de acción, me encargare solo de esto.

Shining carga magia para relanzar su escudo, pero apenas salen unas chispas.

— Parece que te quedaste sin poder — se burla la reina.

— Tiene que ser una jodida broma.

— Mi amor te dará fuerza — dice Cadance juntándose con él.

— ¿Y eso cómo se supone que funciona? — pregunta el corcel confundido.

— No lo sé, pero no hay tiempo para explicarlo.

Ambos juntan sus cuernos, los cuales empiezan a emitir una magia muy brillante

— Eso del amor es ridículo — se burla la Changeling — Su única utilidad es ser un alimento. No hay manera de que su patético amor pueda vencerme. Ya que ustedes no representan amenaza, voy a darme la vuelta, para ver la destrucción de la ciudad. Lo cual solo sería peligroso si tuvieran una forma de vencerme, la cual no tienen.

— Hey Changeling.

— ¿Qué?

— Barrera

En ese momento, Shining Armor y Cadance crean un enorme campo de energía, que saca volando a todos los Changelings invasores, incluyendo a la reina.

— AHHHHHH — grita ella mientras salía disparada — ¡Me las pagaran! ¡Tendré mi venganza en los comics! — finalmente desaparece en el horizonte, dejando un pequeño brillo en el cielo.

En el salón Shining Armor y Cadance terminaron su hechizo, mientras todos quedaron asombrados.

— Estoy impactada — dice Pinkie Pie.

— Lo sé — dice Twilight — Fue un poder tremendo.

— Ah no, no hablo de eso. Lo impactante es que el escritor no hiciera el chiste del Equipo Rocket.

— Lo que tú digas Pinkie.

Cadance miraba feliz a su prometido, pero este tenía una mirada deprimida.

— ¿Qué pasa, amor?

— Es que todo lo que hice en el episodio fue estar hechizado, y salvar el día junto a mi novia. Se supone que debería destacar por mí mismo, para que los fans adultos tengan un personaje de acción.

— No te preocupes. Seguro tendrás oportunidad cuando aparezca el siguiente villano.

— JAJAJAJAJAJA — se empieza a reír Pinkie Pie.

— ¿De qué te ríes? — pregunta Twilight.

— De nada.

* * *

Después de vencer a la amenaza Changeling, la boda real su tuvo que planear de nuevo. Twilight superviso como Cadance recibía su nuevo vestido de novia, probaba la comida, y otras cosas de bodas.

Finalmente llegó el momento, el novio estaba en el altar, y la novia caminaba lentamente hacia él. Al llegar ambos se miran con una sonrisa, pero la de la novia desaparece al ver un adorno en el pecho de su prometido.

— ¿Amor?

— ¿Sí, querida?

— Quítate esa cosa, es horrible.

— Era de mi tío favorito.

— Míralo bien.

Shining mira atentamente el adorno en su pecho, y luego se lo quita con su magia.

— Sí, tienes razón. Mi tío tenia mal gusto — lo arroja al suelo y lanza un hechizo que lo quema totalmente.

Celestia volvió a decir las mismas cosas que dijo en la boda anterior. Los novios aceptaron, como se esperaría en una boda normal.

Los novios salieron al balcón para saludar al pueblo, mientras Celestia se acerca a su alumna.

— Muy buen trabajo, alumna — felicita Celestia poniendo un casco sobre Twilight — Lograste traer a la verdadera Cadance, aun cuando nadie te creyó. Aprender a confiar en tus instintos es una valiosa lección.

— Espere un minuto — interrumpe Twilight quitándose en casco de Celestia — ¿esa es la lección? Después de todo lo que pasamos, ¿ese la lección del episodio?

— Bueno, hay otras, pero no tenemos tiempo para explicarlas.

— ¿Y cómo es que ahora es sabia? Usted no pudo darse cuenta que su sobrina era una impostora.

— Su actuación era muy buena.

— Aun así, yo me pude dar cuenta.

— Mira niña, el trabajo de princesa es muy estresante. ¿Qué vas a saber tú?

— No puede ser tan difícil. Yo podría ser una princesa y darme cuenta de lo obvio.

— Ok. Eso ya lo veremos.

— ¿De qué habla?

— jajaja. Ya lo veras.

* * *

En la noche, se estaba realizando la fiesta de la boda. Todos se encontraban bailando, comiendo y conviviendo. En ese momento, una alicornio azul oscuro entra volando y se coloca al lado de Celestia.

— Hola todos, ¿me perdí de algo? — pregunta Luna.

Celestia y las portadoras de la armonía se miran entre ellas, y se van del lugar dejando sola a Luna, ignorándola totalmente

— ¿Y ahora que hice?

Más tarde, Twilight Sparkle usa su magia para sujetar un micrófono, mientras una pony DJ tocada.

— "_Nació el amor. Los novios al fin se unieron y…"_

No pudo terminar porque Shining Armor y Cadance dispararon un rayo que hizo explotar el micrófono.

— ¡No más canciones cursis Twilight! — gritaron los recién casados, de forma seria.

— Cualquiera es un crítico — se queja Twilight.

La fiesta llega a su fin, y los novios se suben a un carruaje, para ir a su luna de miel. Ambos se despiden de todos los que asistieron a su boda, y se marchan.

Twilight miraba feliz como el carruaje se marchaba, y en eso llega Spike.

— Esperen un momento, ¿no tengo nada más que hacer? — se queja el dragón.

— No era tu episodio, Spike. Este era mi episodio.

— Lo sé, pero solo he tenido un buen episodio en 2 temporadas.

— Seguro que tendrás mejores en el futuro.

— Yo quería ayudarlas a pelear.

— Te hubieran dado una golpiza — la unicornio se lleva un casco a la barbilla — Hmmm.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— No puedo evitar pensar que olvidamos algo.

* * *

En las cuevas subterráneas de Canterlot, 3 ponis con vestidos despertaban algo adoloridas.

— ¿Qué fue lo que paso? — pregunta una de color turquesa.

— Lo último que recuerdo es que la princesa Mi Amore Candenza nos pidió ser sus damas de honor — responde la blanca.

— ¿Dónde se supone que estamos? —pregunta la azul.

Las 3 miran a su alrededor y ven que estaban atrapadas en una enorme cueva.

— No se preocupen — vuelve a hablar la de color turquesa — Vendrán a buscarnos en cualquier momento.

* * *

— Meh, seguro no es nada importante.

Twilight, Spike y sus amigas regresan a la fiesta, para ayudar a limpiar.

FIN.

**Y así termina esta parodia de A Canterlot Wedding, uno de mis episodios favoritos.. Fue bastante divertido de hacer, y espero que les haya gustado. **

**Para los que se lo pregunten, sí, se demostró que Rainbow Dash vencería a un Transformer llamado Starscream.**

**Quiero hacer mención a los comediantes que me inspiraron. No copio sus chistes, pero sin suda me inspiro en su estilo. Uno es Little Kuriboh, el creador de la parodia Yugioh Abrigded. Tambien Team Four Star, los creadores de Dragon Ball Z Abridged. Finalmente, al comediante brony Jerry Peet, quien hace burlas de los episodios, y también de la comunidad. **

** Sus videos son muy buenos, y recomiendo verlos.**

**Ahora seguire con Caminos de la vida. Bye Bye**


	3. Aviso

Aviso

Hola a todos, ¿recuerdan esta historia? Aunque todo empezó como un two-shots, después de pensarlo un poco, decidi que quiero seguir haciendo cosas como esta. Asi que, cuando suba el nuevo capitulo, voy a cambiar el titulo y la descripción de la historia, aunque aun no decido el nuevo titulo.

Planeo escribir parodias de varios episodios de la serie, de forma similar a la que hice con A Canterlot Wedding. Algunas cosas que quiero aclarar:

1\. Los episodios no tendrán orden, asi que si en un momento hago uno de la temporada 4, el siguiente podría ser de la temporada 1.

2\. Solo hare episodios que me gustan personalmente, por lo que en algun momento podría hacer Mare Do Well, aunque es objetivamente terrible, pero no de Twilight Time; ya que, aunque es objetivamente bueno, me resulta molesto. La razón de esto es que una parodia se puede volver sadica cuando te burlas de algo que no te gusta.

3\. No hare parodia a ningún episodio emotivo, por lo que Magical Mystery Cure, Sisterhooves Social, Rarity Takes Manehatan, Tanks for the memoris, etc; no aparecerán aquí. Simplemente pienso que es cruel burlarse de momentos conmovedores.

4\. Para los que se pregunten; sí, eventualmente hare Equestria Girls.

5\. Pueden sugerir episodios, pero no garantizo que voy a elegirlos para hacer una parodia.

Es todo, y quizá piensen, "Genial, ¿Cuál será el siguiente episodio?"

No se los dire, pero les dare una pista: "¡Es hora d-d-d-d-d del... !" Ya saben el resto.

Bye bye.


	4. ¡Es hora d-d-d-d-d del duelo de magia!

¡Es hora d-d-d-d-d del duelo de magia!

En un una ciudad cualquiera, y enserio es cualquiera porque no diremos como se llama, una pony encapuchada corría por las calles. Su capa la cubría de la lluvia torrencial que caía, mientras ella buscaba un lugar. Finalmente, la pony llega a una edificación, la cual tenía varios objetos extraños, por todas partes. La pony no pierde el tiempo, y empieza a recorrer el lugar, buscando un objeto en específico. Después de un rato buscando, una luz se enciende, llamando la atención de la pony misteriosa.

— Los cascos donde pueda verlos — se queja un corcel apareciendo con una ballesta en sus cascos — ¡Si buscas algo solo pregunta!

La pony encapuchada no dice nada, por lo que el vendedor suspira, bajando la ballesta.

— Olvídalo, ¿Qué es lo que buscas?

La pony señala una cúpula de vidrio, la cual cubría un extraño objeto. El objeto era una especie de collar con una gema roja, con unas alas negras a los lados, y una cabeza de pony con cuerno.

— El Amuleto del alicornio — empieza el vendedor — uno de los objetos mágicos más poderosos y misteriosos que hay, y enserio es misterioso, porque nunca se explicara de donde viene. Aumenta la magia de cualquier unicornio que lo use, y hace que sus ojos se vuelvan tremendos.

La pony señala de nuevo el amuleto, indicando que quería comprarlo.

— ¿¡Estás loca!? No te lo voy a vender, es demasiado peligroso. ¡Y por favor, habla de una vez, me estas desesperando!

La pony encapuchada se destapa la cabeza, revelando ser un unicornio azul, de melena plateada.

— Y ahí va el misterio — se queja ella — La Gran y Poderosa Trixie te ordena que me lo vendas.

— No, no puedo vender algo tan peligroso.

Trixie se lleva un casco a la cara.

— Ok, te das cuenta que es una tienda, ¿verdad? Si no lo vas a vender, porque lo tienes a la vista de todos.

— Pues…

— Ahora, es un buen vendedor, y véndeselo a Trixie.

— ¿Y porque haría eso?

En ese momento, Trixie saca una bolsa llena bits, impresionando al vendedor.

— ¿Sabes? — Habla alegremente el vendedor — De repente ya no me importa que puedas lastimar inocentes, solo quiero el dinero.

El vendedor saca el amuleto de la cúpula, y se lo entrega a Trixie quien lo mira con una sonrisa macabra.

— Solo recuerda que puede hacerle cosas raras a tu mente.

Sin escuchar ninguna palabra, Trixie se teletransportó fuera de la tienda, dejando al vendedor hablándole al aire.

— Meh, seguro que no pasara nada.

* * *

En otra parte de Equestria, pero esta si tiene nombre (Ponyville), Fluttershy se encontraba conversando con algunos animalitos.

— No se preocupen amiguitos, Twilight los va a tratar muy bien. Esto es muy importante, así que quiero que se porten bien.

Fluttershy se aparta, y voltea a ver a Twilight Sparkle, quien también estaba allí. La pegaso amarilla tenía una mirada amenazadora en su cara, lo cual intimida a su amiga unicornio.

— ¡Si algo les pasa, voy a hacerte sufrir un infierno que no te imaginas! ¿¡Quedo claro!?

La unicornio lavanda asiente con la cabeza, mientras algo de sudor sale de su frente.

— Ahora, ¿dónde está mi dinero?

Twilight saca una bolsa de bits, y se la entrega a Fluttershy que la agarra con los dientes.

— _Me agrada más cuando no le pongo atención._ — piensa Twilight secándose el sudor.

Fluttershy suele ser una pony que nadie escucha por su voz baja, pero cuando hay animales de por medio, ella se vuelve más intimidante que un dragón, pero no uno insignificante como Spike, sino uno que si da miedo. Hablando de Spike, el también se encontraba allí.

— Que bueno que nos rentaras tus animales Fluttershy.

— Tengo que comer, ¿no? Vivir apartada del pueblo, y no trabajar, no paga las cuentas.

— Cierto, y no te preocupes por Twilight, su magia ha mejorado mucho desde todos esos accidentes de las temporadas anteriores — Fluttershy se asusta un poco al oír eso — Como aquella vez que intento ayudar a envolver el invierno y nos atrapo a Applejack y a mí en una bola de nueva — Fluttershy se asusta más al imaginar eso — o la vez que hizo que los Parasprites empezaran a comerse el pueblo — se asusta más — o la vez que hechizo su fea muñeca y…

— ¡Ya entendió Spike! — se queja Twilight

Fluttershy se desmaya del susto, a lo que Twilight suspira de alivio.

— Esperemos que cuando despierte sea la misma tímida de siempre. No me gusta que nadie me amenace, como si pudiera lastimarme. Yo claramente soy más poderosa.

— ¿Por qué eres tan arrogante últimamente? — pregunta Spike confundido — ¿No hubo un episodio de la temporada 1 donde no querías ser presumida?

— Así es, y al final aprendí que no debo contenerme. Al final todos me seguirán queriendo, aunque sea muy superior a ellos.

— Pero Trixie termino humillada en ese mismo episodio.

— Ella era presumida, pero no era nada poderosa. No es lo mismo conmigo — Twilight se lleva un caco a la barbilla, y se queda pensando.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Hace tiempo que no pensaba en Trixie, sin duda era una molestia.

— ¿Crees que la volveremos a ver algún día?

— No seas ridículo, Spike. No la hemos visto en 2 temporadas, seguro los escritores se olvidaron de ella. Me alegra porque sería muy molesto verla de nuevo.

En ese momento llega Rainbow Dash volando a toda velocidad, estrellándose con Twilight y tirándola al suelo. La unicornio pone una cara de molestia.

— Ok, Rainbow Dash, enserio debemos discutir sobre el espacio personal.

— ¡No hay tiempo, es una emergencia! — grita Rainbow Dash alarmada.

— Lo que sea tendrá que esperar — responde Twilight con indiferencia — tengo que practicar para el evento de esta noche.

— ¡Pero todos los demás están en peligro!

Twilight suspira derrotada, y aparta a Rainbow para poder levantarse.

— Esta bien, ¿Qué paso?

— ¡Una pony encapuchada llego al pueblo! — grita con mucha preocupación.

— ¿Y?

— ¿Y qué?

Twilight se lleva un casco a la cara.

— ¿¡Que fue lo que hizo!? — grita desesperada.

— Bueno… — Rainbow suelta una risita — apareció y todos llegaron a verla. Luego vine aquí, a avisarte.

Ante esas palabras, Twilight volvió a llevarse un casco a la cara.

— ¿Y por qué me viniste a avisar, si aún no ha hecho nada? No puedes solo juzgar a alguien por la forma en que se viste.

— Su capucha era negra

— ¿¡Por qué no empezaste con eso!? — grita Twilight alarmada — ¡Hay que ir inmediatamente!

En eso se acerca Spike.

— Pero Twilight, ¿no vas a practicar para el show de esta noche?

— Solo es mover animales Spike, no habrá problemas.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el centro de Ponyville, muchos se encontraban formando un círculo, alrededor de algo. En el centro, habían una pony con capucha negra, y una unicornio blanca que la miraba molesta.

— Escúchame bien pony misteriosa — empieza Rarity no se quién eres, pero ese tipo de ropa tan maligna es un crimen contra la moda.

— ¡Tú eres un crimen contra la moda! ¡Activo mi magia de equipamiento, Vestido aleatorio!

La encapuchada lanza un rayo rojo contra Rarity y aparece un horrible vestido con rayas verdes, cafés, y naranjas.

— ¡AHHHHHH! Desmayo sobre exagerado — Rarity se para en 2 cascos, y cae hacia atrás, siendo atrapada por Applejack

— Rarity, solo es un vestido — se queja Applejack.

— ¿Tu que vas a saber? No tienes sentido de la moda.

— No puedo mentir, eres una molestia.

En ese momento, Applejack se agita, y deja caer a Rarity al suelo.

— ¡Exijo ver a Twilight Sparkle! — grita la encapuchada

— ¡No busques más! — se escucha detrás de la multitud — Con permiso — dice Twilight pasando entre todos los ponis — A un lado, protagonista entrando.

Después de unos segundos, Twilight Sparkle aparece frente a la misteriosa encapuchada. Twilight tenía una mirada seria.

— ¡Muestra quién eres!

La pony se quita su capucha y mostro su rostro.

— ¡No puede ser! — se sorprende Twilight

— What a twist! — dice Pinkie Pie sonriéndole a la cámara.

La unicornio azul muestra una sonrisa perversa, mientras todos la miraban asombrados.

— Así es, la Gran y Poderosa Trixie ha regresado por su revancha.

— ¿Grande y poderosa? Sí ¿Cómo no? — interrumpe Rainbow Dash — A pesar de que antes volé alarmada para traer a Twilight, repentinamente ya no te tengo miedo.

— ¡Ahora activo mi trampa, alas desiguales!

Trixie dispara un rayo rojo a Rainbow Dash, y esto provoca que una de sus alas se haga gigante, haciéndole imposible volar correctamente. La pegaso empieza a volar descontrolada.

— Gracias a esto, un pegaso pierde su capacidad de volar, impidiéndole atacar.

Twilight mira la situación de su amiga, y pronuncia unas palabras.

— ¡Rainbow, solo deja de volar!

— ¡Estás loca! — responde Rainbow moviéndose sin control en el aire — ¡Volar es lo mío, no puedo parar sin importar que!

En eso 2 potros unicornios empiezan a reírse de la condición de Rainbow Dash-

— Esa pony es estúpida, ¿no crees Snails? — dice un uno con tono emocionado

— ¿Ehh?, oh sí, es estúpida — responde el otro con tono retrasado.

— ¡Nadie les dio permiso de hablar! — se queja Trixie — ¡Activo polimerización, para fusionar a Snips y Snails! — lanza un rayo rojo a ambos potros — ¡Invocación por fusión! ¡Aparece, unicornio de cuernos fusionados!

Cuando el humo se despejo todos vieron a Snips y a Snails con sus cuernos fusionados. Los potros empiezan a correr, como si eso los fuera a separar.

— Ahora si me permiten, voy a contar toda mi razón para hacer esto.

En ese momento, Trixie hace aparecer una pantalla mágica, donde muestra escenas.

— ¡Tele! — grita Pinkie Pie corriendo a sentarse — Oh, My Little Pony, ¡amo ese programa!

Todos deciden ignorar a Pinkie, y poner atención a la pantalla.

— Veras, después de que evitaste que esa Osa Menor destruyera mata a cientos de ponis inocentes, todos se dieron cuenta de que era un fraude, provocando que mi carrera como yegua de espectáculo terminara. Muchos idiotas incluso llegaron a pensar que fue mi culpa que esa bestia atacara el pueblo, ¡cuando en realidad fueron esos idiotas! — señala a Snips y Snails que seguían corriendo con sus cuernos unidos — Y por si fuera poco, las críticas al episodio fueron totalmente negativas, todo parecía que nunca volvería a este show.

— _Hubiera sido mejor así_ — piensa Twilight.

— Sin embargo, milagrosamente logre ganarme el fanatismo de muchos en la comunidad de fans. Finalmente, luego de 2 temporadas, se me informo que volvería a la serie, pero no fue inmediato. Los escritores me pusieron a trabajar en una estúpida granja de rocas, donde una insoportable pony no paraba recitarme sus horribles poemas. ¡Tuve que pasar meses allí, solo para que esa estúpida granja hiciera un cameo en este episodio! No tienes idea de lo que tuve que pasar en ese horrible lugar

— ¡Oye! — interrumpe Pinkie Pie — ¡El lugar será horrible, pero sigue siendo de mi familia! ¡Tienes suerte de que te recibieran!

— Activo mi magia, Silencio digital, la cual evita que hables.

Al lanzar su rayo rojo, una misteriosa flecha aparece en el aire, toma la boca de Pinkie Pie, y la deposita en un basurero digital.

— Ahora, Twilight Sparkle, ¡es hora del duelo!

— ¿Qué?

— Ya me oíste, es hora de que decidamos de una vez quien es la Reina de los duelos mágicos. La perdedora será exiliada del pueblo.

— ¿Y por qué aceptaría eso?

— ¿Qué tal esto? Magia activada, Rebote.

Trixie lanza un rayo a Spike, convirtiendo lo en una pelota, luego empieza a hacerlo rebotar, para luego arrojarlo a una canasta.

— ¡3 puntos! — dice Trixie emocionada.

Twilight ve a su asistente adolorido en el suelo.

— Gran cosa, todos abusamos de Spike.

— ¿Y qué me dices del ala gigante de la pegaso?

— Siempre es molesto que vuele todo el tiempo.

— ¿El vestido de la unicornio?

— Es solo un vestido.

— ¿Y la boca de la rosada?

— Allí hiciste servicio comunitario — suelta una risa.

Pinkie Pie escucha todo, y se cruza de cascos, si pudiera hablar seguro no diría cosas alegres.

— Muy buen, ¿que tal esto? ¡Activo mi trampa, Casa patas arriba! ¡Si las amenazas anteriores no afectan a mi oponente, puedo activar su efecto para poner de cabeza su casa!

El rayo rojo disparado a la biblioteca de Twilight, provoca que esta salga del suelo, y se voltee en el aire. El enorme árbol se empieza a agitar, destrozándolo poco a poco.

— ¡Escúchame tu **** no me importa si lastimas a los que me importan, pero nadie se mete con la biblioteca! — grita Twilight — ¿Quieres un duelo?, ¡lo tendrás!

— Así me gusta.

Trixie desactiva sus poderes, provocando que la biblioteca vuelva a su lugar, y las amigas de Twilight regresen a la normalidad, excepto Pinkie Pie, ya que es molesto oírla hablar, y escribir sus diálogos.

— Vamos Twilight Sparkle, ¡Enciende tu juego!

— Ok, basta. ¿Por qué has estado hablando tan raro?

— No sé de qué me hablas.

— ¿Cómo qué no? Has estado diciendo magia esto, trampa esto, ¿Qué rayos te pasa?

— Solo actuó como siempre.

— ¡Exijo una explicación!

— Aquí está tu explicación, ¡Activo mi magia, Lluvia de pasteles! Esto acabara con 1000 puntos de vida.

Twilight ve la situación y hace brillar su cuerno, haciendo aparecer a un Parasprite, que se come los pasteles. La pequeña criatura saca a otra igual de su boca, pero Twilight lo desaparece rápidamente.

— Ese monstruo se veía fuerte, lástima que no pudieras tenerlo más de un turno. ¡Magia continua, nevada eterna!

Una enorme cantidad de nieve cae sobre Twilight, pero esta la derrite al generar calor con su cuerno.

— Nada mal, termino mi turno. ¿Qué harás ahora Twilight Sparkle? Espero que algo digno de la discípula de la princesa Celestia, y no una estupidez como que me salga bigote.

— ¿Qué? No — dice Twilight con nervios — Solo una idiota haría algo así en un momento tan crucial — suelta una risa — _Tengo que aprender mejores hechizos._

— ¿Y bien?

— ¿Ehh? Paso.

Trixie empieza a reírse como una maniaca, mientras Twilight trataba de pensar una solución.

— Oigan — interrumpe Applejack — No puedo mentir; esto es aburrido, todos esperábamos ver más acción.

— ¡Estás loca! — grita Trixie — Un duelo se trata de mostrar quien es mejor, no de darse una golpiza. Los que no sepan nada de magia no tienen derecho a quejarse del funcionamiento de los duelos de magia.

Applejack suspira, y regresa al lugar en el que estaba.

— Ahora sin más interrupciones, continuemos con el duelo. Gracias a sus efectos, puedo invocar a Snips y a Snails al mismo tiempo — hace brillar su cuerno, y aparecen los potros unicornios, ya separados — Estos monstruos serán inútiles, pero como tengo equipado este súper Amuleto, Trixie puede desafiar toda lógica de la magia, y alterar las edades de estos 2.

— ¿¡QUE!? — grita Twilight — Pero Trixie, si haces eso todo el ciclo de la vida no tendrá propósito, ya que podríamos usar esa magia para evitar que haya muertes. Por eso hay reglas.

— ¡Al diablo las reglas, yo tengo magia!

Lanza un rayo de su cuerno, y eso provoca que Snips se vuelva un bebe, y Snails un anciano. Trixie ve los resultados de su magia y empieza a reírse como una maniaca.

— ¡Soy la más grande y poderosa duelista del mundo!

Twilight pierde el balance, y se sienta. La magia de Trixie era demasiado fuerte, e imposible de superar.

— Ahora, tendrás que irte del pueblo para siempre.

— Olvídalo Trixie.

El resto de las portadoras de la armonía aparece para hacerle frente, siendo dirigidas por Applejack.

— No dejaremos que alejes a nuestra amiga, incluso si ha sido una bruta total.

— Ok, ¿se dieron cuenta que puedo convertir ponis en bebes? ¿Realmente creen que pueden hacer algo para vencerme?

Trixie levanta a Twilight con su magia, y la saca a toda velocidad del pueblo.

— Ahora activo mi magia de campo Domo de cristal, de pesadillas, la cual cubre el pueblo y no es referencia a ninguna otra serie.

Todas las amigas de Twilight van al borde de la barrera para ver a la unicornio.

— No se preocupen — dice Twilight con depresión — seguro no es tan malo que Trixie las gobierne

Twilight se va con la mirada baja, después de haber perdido un duelo de magia

* * *

Después de menos de una hora, Twilight se encontraba en la casa de Zecora, contándole a la cebra todo lo que habia pasado, mientras estaban sentadas tomando té.

— Sin duda una gran complicación estas enfrentando, pero mi ayuda te terminara ayudando — habla la cebra con sus típicas rimas.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— A eso has venido, para que te enseñe magia para vencer al enemigo.

— Zecora, no te ofendas; pero, ¿¡no escuchaste nada de lo que te dije!? — se levanta, golpea la mesa y derrama el té — Ella puede cambiar edades, y tú solo eres una cebra, ¿Qué podrías hacer?

Zecora levanta el recipiente derramado, pone su otro casco sobre este.

— Sin duda es una fuerte adversaria; pero, ¿puede hacer esta hazaña?

Al hacer círculos sobre la taza, esta aparece llena de té.

— Oh, cierto Zecora, ella sin duda no puede lograr algo así — dice Twilight con sarcasmo — Sin duda puedes enseñarme muchas cosas mágicas que me sirvan.

Zecora pone una expresión molesta ante las burlas de Twilight.

— Si no vienes por consejos, entonces, ¿qué haces en mis aposentos?

— Necesitaba desahogarme, es estresante perder un duelo contra alguien que habla en tercera persona.

* * *

Mientras tanto, las Mane 5 y Spike se encontraban buscando alguna solución en la biblioteca de Twilight.

— Esto no parece llevar a ningún lado — dice Rarity revisando un libro — Ya no soporto este reinado del terror de Trixie. Extraño esos días felices del pasado.

— Solo han pasado 2 horas — responde Applejack con seriedad.

— y que Celestia se apiade en las próximas 2 — responde haciendo un sobredrama, dejándose caer en una pila de libros.

— Hablando de Celestia, ¿no vendrá a ayudarnos? — pregunta Rainbow Dash.

— Se encuentra en Saddle Arabia.

— ¿Y si le envías una carta?

— No puedo, la barrera de Trixie la detendría.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Ya probaste enviar una?

— No, pero no es necesario, es obvio que no funcionara.

— ¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

— ¡Escucha, yo soy el experto en cartas, y si digo que no se puede enviar una carta, es porque no se puede!

— De acuerdo, cálmate señor cartero — dice Rainbow tranquilizando a Spike — ¿Y qué hay de la princesa Luna?

— ¡Es cierto! — dice Spike alegremente — ella seguro notara la barrera y vendrá a salvarnos.

* * *

— ¡Princesa Luna, una misteriosa barrera apareció alrededor de Ponyville, y nuestros expertos en magia detectan una poderosa magia negra viniendo del interior!

La habitación se encontraba oscura, pero el guardia podía distinguir a la alicornio azul que dormía en una gran cama. Esta poco a poco despierta y mira al guardia, con fastidio.

— ¿Quién le dio permiso de despertarme? — se queja la princesa

— Pero, muchos ponis inocentes podrían estar en peligro.

— ¿Olvidas quién soy? ¡Soy la princesa de la noche!, de… la… noche. Cualquier crisis que ocurra antes de las 7 PM no es mi asunto. ¡Ahora lárgate, y déjame dormir!

El guardia se retira asustado, mientras la alicornio nocturna vuelve a dormirse.

* * *

— Olvídenlo — se queja Rarity — no aguantare una hora más en esta situación, debemos encontrar nosotros mismos.

— ¿Ehmm? yo… encontré algo — dice Fluttershy en voz baja, por lo que nadie la escucha — Trixie está usando el amuleto del alicornio par…

Spike se da cuenta del descubrimiento de Fluttershy, por lo que le quita rápidamente el libro.

— ¡Hey!, miren lo que encontré yo solo, información sobre el amuleto que usa Trixie.

Todas se acercan a ver el descubrimiento que hizo Spike.

— El que use este amuleto tendrá grandes poderes — empieza a leer Spike en voz alta — sin embargo este empezara a alterar la mente de su portador, haciendo que se empiece a actuar como personajes de otra franquicia — Spike lee algo preocupante — Aparentemente solo el portador se lo puede quitar, así que no podremos quitárselo a la fuerza.

— ¿Y que se supone que hagamos? —pregunta Applejack con fastidio.

— Estoy seguro que Twilight sabrá que hacer, pero tenemos que salir de la barrera para contactarla.

— Pasar bajo tierra parece la mejor opción — sugiere Applejack.

— Eso no funcionara — vuelve a hablar Spike — seguro que Trixie la creo para que nada pase por debajo.

— No puedo mentir, pero parece que te inventas esas cosas para parecer más listo.

— El hermano de Twilight es un experto en barrera, y aprendí algunas cosas.

— Como sea — bufa Applejack — ¿Cómo saldremos?

— ¡Lo tengo! — exclama Rainbow Dash — Fluttershy puede pasar con ayuda de sus animales.

— ¿¡Que!? — grita Fluttershy con un tono de voz fuerte, por lo que si la escuchan — ¡No puedo, es demasiado peligroso para mí!

Applejack da unos pasos al frente, y mira seriamente a su amiga. La pegaso amarilla estaba temblando de miedo, mientras la terrestre naranja la miraba seriamente.

— No digas tonterías, ¿no habías superado una gran parte de tu timidez en la temporada 2?

— ¿De qué hablas? — pregunta Fluttershy confundida — Esto es la temporada 2.

— No Fluttershy, es la temporada 3.

— ¿Qué? Se me informo que esta era la temporada 2.

— No puedo mentir, y esta es la temporada 3.

La pony granjera suspira, y golpea el suelo molesta.

— ¡Vas a ir a buscar a Twilight, o aprenderás que Trixie no es la más aterradora en el pueblo!

Tras esas palabras, la pegaso amarilla suspira derrotada. Ahora solo quedaba planear la estrategia para sacarla del pueblo.

* * *

Media hora después, Trixie se encontraba en un enorme carruaje sin ruedas, el cual era tirado por Snips y Snails, quienes eran golpeados por un látigo si paraban.

— Vayan más rápido, o no poder ser una duelista mágica sobre carruajes.

— Gran y poderosa Trixie, ¿no sería más fácil con ruedas? — pregunta Snips adolorido.

— ¡La gran y poderosa Trixie no confía en las ruedas!

— Pero su carruaje anterior tenia ruedas.

Trixie se queda callada unos segundos, pero luego golpea a los 2 potros con su látigo.

— ¡Solo avancen!

Después de avanzar unos minutos, llegan al borde de la barrera, donde unos castores trataban mover un tronco.

— _Mmm… podría aprovechar mi poder para evitar que muevan el tronco y así reírme de su miseria, pero aun no quiero iniciar una guerra contra los castores, así que los dejare pasar._

La unicornio usa su magia para levantar el domo, y los deja pasar. Luego de eso Trixie convierte su carruaje en uno más grande, y vuelve a dar latigazos a Snips y a Snails.

Fuera de la barrera, Fluttershy salía del tronco, lista para ir a buscar a Twilight. La pegaso lleva un traje rasgado, que la hacía ver como un animal, el cual era inútil, pues iba a ir oculta en un tronco. En ese momento, unos pájaros llegan y le dicen que convenientemente encontraron a Twilight.

— ¿El bosque Everfree?

Fluttershy corre rápidamente al tronco, pero todos los pájaros la sujetan, y se la llevan volando. Eran pájaros muy fuertes si podían mover tan fácilmente a una pegaso adulta.

— ¡Déjenme! ¡Esto es la temporada 2, sigo siendo una cobarde! — grita Fluttershy, pero las aves no la sueltan, llevándola al Bosque Everfree.

* * *

En la casa de Zecora, Fluttershy se encontraba explicándole la situación a Twilight, quien trataba de procesar todo lo escuchado.

— ¡Esa miserable tramposa! — grita Twilight asustando a Fluttershy — ¿Cómo se atreve a hacer trampa? Le daré una probada de su propia medicina, y convenientemente ya pensé en un plan perfecto para vencerla. Fluttershy, necesitare que entres de nuevo a Ponyville.

* * *

Dentro de la barrera, Trixie estaba sobre su carruaje tirado por sus 2 esclavos.

— Más vale que no sean los castores de nuevo, me piden que les deje sacar un tronco, solo para volverlo a meter — se queja Trixie.

Al llegar al borde de la barrera, puede ver a alguien que no esperaba.

— Vaya, vaya, pero si es Twilight Sparkle, ¿disfrutando del exilio?

— ¿Qué? — dice Twilight llevándose un casco a la oreja — No puedo escucharte.

— ¿Qué? — responde Trixie haciendo lo mismo.

— ¡Mejor quita la barrera, Trixie!

— No escucho nada, voy a quitar la barrera

Trixie hace brillar su cuerno, y quita el domo de cristal.

— _Sabia que no debí basarme en el cono del silencio_ — piensa Trixie molesta — ¿Qué es lo que quieres Twilight Sparkle?

— Vengo por la revancha, exijo que tengamos otro duelo.

— ¿Y por qué aceptaría eso? — se burla Trixie — Ya te vencí una vez.

— Porque ahora yo tengo un amuleto más poderoso que el tuyo — dice poniéndose un collar con una piedra verde.

— ¿Eso es un amuleto? Parece una de esas cosas que usas para detener las puertas.

— ¿Qué? No — Twilight empieza a sudar un poco — Es un amuleto mágico más poderoso.

— No siento ninguna energía mágica viniendo de él.

— ¿Ehh? Oh, eso es porque es tan grande que solo su portador puede sentirla. ¿Qué me dices Trixie? ¿aceptas, o vas a mostrarle a tus esclavos que eres una cobarde?

Trixie pone una expresión molesta, mientras Twilight mantenía una confiada.

— Bien, tengamos un segundo duelo.

* * *

En el centro de Ponyville, todos estaban reunidos para ver el duelo final entre Twilight y Trixie. Lo que destacaba era la alcaldesa de Ponyville metida en una jaula.

— ¿Por qué la encerraste? No es que pueda detenerte.

— Intento convencerme de que trabajáramos juntas para gobernar el pueblo con casco de hierro, y la encerré porque yo trabajo sola.

Todos los presentes voltean a ver a la alcaldesa con una expresión molesta.

— Jeje, voten por mí — dice esta algo nerviosa.

Twilight y Trixie vuelven a mirarse fijamente, listas para empezar su duelo.

— ¡Al duelo! — exclama Trixie — Para acabar con esto rápido, empezare con mi mejor jugada, así que si la superas, tendré que aceptar la derrota — hace brillar su cuerno — Vuelvo a invocar a Snips y a Snails, y uso el poder de mi Amuleto para desafiar la lógica.

Al disparar su rayo contra los potros, estos se vuelven bebes.

— Jajaja — se ríe Trixie — ¿Qué se siente que use a los personajes más inútiles de My Little Pony para humillarte?

Twilight sonríe.

— Mala broma, porque Minty de la tercera generación no está aquí. Ahora, Rarity, Applejack, vengan aquí.

Las 2 yeguas dan unos pasos al frente. Applejack tenía una expresión de fastidio.

_— Es increíble que nos convenciera de hacer esto. _— piensa Applejack molesta.

Twilight lanza un rayo hacia sus amigas, y provoca que estas se vuelvan pequeñas.

— Sin duda tendré mi Cutie Mark por ayudar a vencer a una tirana — dice la pequeña Applejack

— Cállate Apple Bloom — regaña la pequeña "Rarity"

— Ahh cierto.

Twilight sigue disparando rayos, haciendo lo mismo haciendo que se empezaran a volver de varias edades, cosa que sorprendió bastante a Trixie.

— Aun no término — dice Twilight disparando otro rayo hacia Rainbow Dash, haciendo que aparezca un duplicado.

Las pegasos iguales empiezan a mirarse fijamente.

— Oye nena — habla Rainbow Dash — ¿Te han dicho que eres asombrosa?

— ¿Ehh? Sí — responde la otra Rainbow Dash con timidez.

Trixie no podía creer lo que veía.

— Y eso no es todo, ¿has visto a una pony tocar 10 instrumentos?

Twilight lanza un rayo hacia Pinkie Pie, y aparece un montón de instrumentos, que toca sin problemas.

— Demasiadas magias de equipamiento, no lo soporto — dice Trixie sentándose y llevando sus cascos a su cabeza — Un momento, ¿Cómo puede tocar el trombón si no tiene boca?

— ¿Ehh?, magia.

— Ah cierto.

— Y para terminar, puedo convertir a una yegua en un corcel.

— NOOOO — grita Trixie — No soporto más, me rindo.

Twilight sonríe y empieza a avanzar hacia Trixie.

— Ahora dame tu Amuleto del Alicornio — impone Twilight.

— Claro, pero antes, ¡es Star Swirl el barbado!

— ¿Donde? — Twilight voltea a ver pero en ese momento Trixie toma el amuleto de Twilight, con su magia.

La unicornio lavanda se da cuenta y sonríe, ya que todo iba de acuerdo a su plan.

— ¡Ahora, una vez que me ponga ambos amuletos, seré invencible!

— ¡Espera!

El grito de Twilight detiene a Trixie, antes de que se ponga el segundo amuleto.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— ¡No puedes ponerte los 2! — grita Twilight alarmada.

— ¿Por qué no? Esto me hará el doble de grande y poderosa.

— Pero… — Twilight trata de pensar algo rápido — mi amuleto solo funciona si está solo.

— ¿En serio?

— Sí, odia compartir espacio con otro amuleto, así que solo funciona si te quitas el otro. Sin duda es muy celoso.

Trixie mira el amuleto robado y luego el suyo. Después de pensarlo, se quita su amuleto viejo, y se pone el nuevo. En ese instante una de las Rainbow Dash vuela a toda velocidad, y toma el amuleto del alicornio.

— ¡Oye! — se queja Trixie — bueno, aún tengo este.

Trixie dispara un rayo rosa a Rainbow Dash, pero esta solo se empieza a reír.

— Basta — se ríe Rainbow Dash — Me hace cosquillas.

— ¿Qué? Se supone que deberías retorcerte de agonía, a pesar de que esas palabras son muy fuertes para una serie infantil — se lleva un casco a su amuleto — ¿Por qué no funciona?

— Mejor llama a soporte técnico — se burla Twilight poniendo un casco sobre Trixie — Ese amuleto es solo un tope de puerta de Zecora, no vale nada. Al final hice que todas mis amigas me ayudaran para aparentar que hacia mejor magia que tú.

— ¿¡Hiciste trampa!? ¡Se supone que eres de los buenos! — se queja Trixie molesta — ¡Esto enviara un mal mensaje a los niños!

— Bueno, ¿qué esperabas? Era la única forma de ganarte. El poder de la amistad es más fuerte que la magia oscura y las reglas.

— Pero…

— Ahora vete del pueblo, sin el Amuleto del Alicornio, no eres rival para mi magia.

Trixie se va corriendo, mientras todos se burlaban de ella. En eso, Rainbow Dash llega con Twilight, y le entrega el amuleto negro.

— ¿Qué haremos con esto? — pregunta la pegaso cian.

Twilight toma el amuleto con su magia, y empieza a observarlo fijamente. Con esa joya, Trixie fue capaz de violar las reglas de la vida, y si ella lo usara, podría llegar a obtener un poder ilimitado que supere a las princesas. La tentación era muy grande, pero…

— _Prefiero mantenerme cuerda_ — pensó Twilight con indiferencia — Que lo guarde Zecora, ningún ladrón entraría al bosque Everfree

* * *

Esa misma noche, Twilight se encontraba haciendo volar animales por los aires, para un show que entretendría a los líderes de Saddle Arabia, un lugar que suena interesante, pero quizá no se vuelva a mencionar.

— _Y Spike decía que necesitaba practicar _— piensa Twilight con confianza.

Cerca del final, unos fuegos artificiales aparecen el aire, emocionando a toda la audiencia. Todos aplauden, mientras Twilight baja a todos los animales. Y voltea a ver el origen de esas luces. Abajo del escenario se encontraba Trixie, vistiendo su ropa de frente.

— Te dije que te fueras — se molesta Twilight.

— Lo sé, pero tenía que compensar lo que hice, y también quería pedir tu perdón.

— Me exiliaste del pueblo, usaste magia oscura muy peligrosa, y esclavizaste a Ponyville por varias horas. ¿Piensas que te voy a perdonar?

— ¡No era yo misma! Ese amuleto le hizo cosas raras a mi mente. Por algún motivo sentía la necesidad de decir cosas raras, y de ir a una tienda a comprar cartas intercambiables.

Twilight se queda pensando un rato, y suspira.

— Muy bien, después de todo, tenemos que enviar un buen mensaje luego de que hiciera trampa para ganarte. Bien te perdono.

— Así me gusta, ¡La gran y arrepentida Trixie es la pony más humilde de todas!

— Cierto, ¿Qué te parece si vas en aquella dirección? — señala Twilight una dirección con su casco — Seguro que por allá te adoraran como a una Reina.

— Gracias por el consejo, Trixie se va.

Trixie hace salir humo para desaparecer, pero no oculta su salida, todos ven como esta corría hasta salir del pueblo.

— ¿Oye Twilight? — dice Spike llegando con la unicornio — ¿Qué hacia allá no está el reino de los Diamond Dogs?

— Sí Spike, así es — responde ella con una sonrisa.

— ¿No sería bueno advertirle lo que le harán si los impresiona?

— No Spike, necesitamos historias para los comics.

— Bueno supongo que tienes razón.

Twilight regresa su vista al público, que seguía aplaudiendo por esa presentación tan asombrosa.

De la nada, Pinkie Pie aparece, suplicándole a Twilight que le regrese su boca. Twilight pone una sonrisa y dice…

— Lo siento, pero no veo cual es el problema.

Twilight se teletransporta, dejando a su amiga sin boca.

**Magic Duel, uno de mis episodios favoritos de la tercera temporada. Fue muy divertido hacer este. Ahora deben pensar, "Genial, ¿Cuál será el siguiente?" Les dare una pista, creo que siempre hare eso. Esta pista es muy fácil:**

**"La raza humana no puede obtener nada sin dar primero algo a cambio. Para crear, algo de igual valor debe perderse. Esa es la primera ley de la alquimia de …"**


End file.
